


Любопытство - не порок

by Loony_yellow



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Форд - очень любопытный малый, а потому Артур уже перестал чему-то удивляться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любопытство - не порок

Спросите у кого угодно, кто знает Форда Префекта, и кто угодно вам ответит, что Форд Префект — хороший, в общем-то, парень, только иногда излишне любопытный. Но любопытство, как известно, совсем даже не порок, а значит Форд — отличный малый.

На самом деле, Форда в этих местах знает не так уж много народа — так уж вышло, что переехав из Гилфорда, он не успел завести себе много друзей, да и не хотел, если уж быть честными с самими собой. 

У Форда Префекта только один лучший друг — Артур Дент. Когда-то он спас Форда от смерти, не дав автомобилю размазать его мозги по асфальту. Форд тогда хотел поздороваться с машиной — ну с кем не бывает по пьяному делу. И теперь Артура и Форда связывала незримая, но очень прочная связь.

Будучи человеком ответственным, Артур всячески старался — и старается до сих пор — следить за тем, чтобы Форд не бедокурил и дальше (актёры — они такие, не знаешь, чего ожидать). А Артур, между прочим, пребывает в курсе, как именно может набедокурить Форд — слишком уж хорошо его знает. Любопытство — не порок, но приключений на задницу с его помощью можно найти с лёгкостью.

— Эй, Артур, — как-то спрашивает Форд, попивая пиво в их любимом баре. — Можно вопрос?

У Форда странный акцент, и когда он напивается, Артур иногда вообще перестаёт его понимать — такое ощущение, что тот начинает говорить какую-то абра-кадабру.

— Конечно, — отвечает Артур, стукаясь краем своей кружки о кружку Форда.

— Любой вопрос?

— Любой, — соглашается Артур, ожидая от Форда очередной глупости. Однажды тот спросил, знает ли Артур, почему Элвиса Пресли ещё не возвели в ранг божества, и Артур не нашёлся с ответом. Форд тогда заявил что-то вроде: «Так и запишем. У землян напрочь отсутствует чувство прекрасного». После чего вырубился, положив голову в чашечку с солёными орешками.

Впрочем, в этот раз Форд превосходит самого себя.

— Что такое эксгибиционизм? — спрашивает он, и Артур замирает с открытым ртом, так и не донеся кружку до места назначения.

— Э-э-э, — выдыхает он, опуская посудину на стол. Форд напротив смотрит на него пьяным вопрошающим взглядом. — Э-э-это такая штука… В общем, это такое сексуальное извращение…

— Извращение? — поднимает бровь Форд.

— Ну, не извращение, а… В общем, девиация.

— Девиация?

— Посмотри в словаре! — не выдерживает Артур. Потом делает глоток и поясняет: — Некоторым нравится, когда их видят голыми.

— Ну, если у тебя красивое тело… Не то что у хулуву, например…

— Понятия не имею, что такое «хулуву», но дело не в красоте. Просто некоторые испытывают возбуждение, когда на них — голых — кто-то смотрит.

Форд кивает и задумывается, опуская взгляд и гипнотизируя то ли столешницу, то ли ещё что-то. Артур выдыхает, надеясь, что на этом любопытство Форда заткнётся и даст Артуру спокойно допить своё пиво.

По закону жанра, расслабляется он абсолютно зря, потому что в следующий момент Форд спрашивает:

— А ты пробовал?

Артур с грохотом ставит кружку на стол.

*

Артура Филипа Дента, в общем-то, можно было бы назвать обычным среднестатистическим британцем. Он любил чай, по выходным выпивал пару пинт эля или светлого пива в баре рядом с домом, работал на радио и жил в коттеджике в Западной Англии. Его и называли так — до тех самых пор, пока однажды он не спас от смерти безработного актёра по имени Форд Префект.

С этих самых пор жизнь Артура перестала быть скучной, а сам он перестал — в известном смысле — быть среднестатистическим.

Самого Форда Артур считал прекрасным другом, но, что уж скрывать, немного странным: возможно, думал Артур, тому на съёмочной площадке как-то упал на голову софит — ну с кем не бывает. Или всё-таки однажды его не смогли спасти от столкновения с автомобилем или каким-нибудь другим транспортным средством, и мозг Форда немного переполовинился — тоже вполне логичный вариант, почему нет. 

И если Артур был склонен к жизни спокойной и в достатке — лишь бы чай имелся под рукой, то Форд предпочитал жить весело и вечно встревать в неприятности, которые сам называл естествоиспытательскими изысканиями, экспериментами или попросту приключениями. Артур привык довольно быстро, а потому…

Когда, спускаясь из спальни в кухню с утра пораньше, Артур находит у стола ожидающего его Форда — абсолютно голого, если не считать полотенца на шее — он даже не сильно удивляется.

— Форд. Доброе утречко, — констатирует он, стараясь не смотреть туда, куда смотреть ему, собственно, и не надо.

— Привет, Артур! — жизнерадостно откликается Форд. — Как настроение?

— Отлично, — отвечает Артур, а потом всё-таки интересуется, указывая на обнажённую грудь Форда: — Что это, а?

— Эксперимент, — предсказуемо констатирует Форд. Потом ухмыляется и спрашивает: — Нравится?

Артур округляет глаза:

— Нравится ли мне?! Ты сдурел?! Нет, конечно же, мне не нравится!

— Почему? — удивляется Форд.

— Да потому что! Я не гей, Форд, поэтому мне не может нравиться твоё тело!

— Кто такой гей?

— Гомосексуалист. Мужчина, которому нравятся другие мужчины. Ну, с сексуальной точки зрения, — поясняет Артур, стараясь не удивляться очередному вопросу Форда, на который, казалось бы, любой должен знать ответ.

— Ага. С сексуальной. Я понял. А с эстетической? — он встаёт со стула, показываясь во всей красе, и даже крутится пару раз вокруг себя. — Я нравлюсь тебе с эстетической точки зрения?

— Эй, я тебе что, один из тех античных типов, которые создавали статуи голых мужчин? К тому же, знаешь, это вроде ты сам собрался проверять себя на наличие тяги к эксгибиционизму, а не меня — на тягу к вуайеризму.

Форд на мгновение застывает, потом бросается к лежащей на кресле сумке, достаёт блокнот и ручку и записывает, повторяя за собой по слогам: «Ву-ай-е-ризм». Потом кладёт блокнот обратно и спрашивает:

— Это что? Ещё одна эта ваша девиация?

— Ну да, когда ты возбуждаешься, наблюдая или подглядывая за обнажёнными людьми, что-то вроде того. Не то чтобы я специалист в сексуальных девиациях.

— Ага, значит, мы можем проверить сразу два новых значения! Два новых значения за утро — это же прекрасно! — потом он задумывается и добавляет: — А то и три… Слушай, я тебе точно не нравлюсь с сексуальной точки зрения? — Артур качает головой, а Форд поднимает руки и проводит ими по обнажённой груди сверху вниз: — А так?

Артур обхватывает руками голову и изрекает:

— Ну конечно, сегодня же четверг. Чему я удивляюсь… Нет, Форд, ты не нравишься мне ни с какой точки зрения! Разве что как друг…

Форд делает шаг навстречу, и Артур понимает, что его мнение, собственно, никого уже не интересует — когда Форд встаёт на путь просвещения, остановить его не может уже ничто. А потому Артуру остаётся только отступить на пару шагов и сказать:

— Я сейчас ударю тебя сковородкой.

Префект продолжает надвигаться до тех пор, пока Артур не упирается спиной в стену.

— Не надо сковородкой, — говорит Форд, опираясь руками по обе стороны от головы Артура, — такой эксперимент я уже проводил. И вообще, Артур, не паникуй.

И Форд целует его в губы.

Не то чтобы Артура никогда не целовали. Но этого точно никогда не делал мужчина. Мужчина, которого Артур уже несколько лет считал своим хорошим другом. Мужчина, который, конечно, был склонен к совершению дурацких поступков, но от которого Артур точно не ожидал вот такого — что к дурацким поступкам будет причислен и совершенно глупый экспериментальный поцелуй.

Думая об этом, Артур закрывает глаза и пытается разобраться, какие чувства испытывает. Но не успевает ничего понять, потому что Форд отрывается от его губ. 

— Ну как? — интересуется он и всматривается в лицо Артура.

— А как должно быть?

— Ну… Ты что-нибудь испытываешь? То, чего не ожидал? Что-нибудь приятное? Ну хоть что-нибудь?

Артур выдыхает:

— Чёрт, Форд, может, хватит? Я же уже сказал — мне такое не интересно.

— А так? — буднично спрашивает Форд, развязывая пояс халата Артура и забираясь руками под пижамную рубашку. — Так лучше?

Артур чувствует тёплые пальцы Префекта, поглаживающие его живот, потом поднимающиеся выше к груди и обводящие соски. Он сжимает зубы и громко вдыхает носом воздух. И единственное, чего не понимает, так это почему не вырывается. Ведь он и правда не гей, честное слово. Даже сейчас, когда халат медленно спадает с его плеч и с шорохом падает на пол, даже теперь, когда Форд наклоняется и дышит ему в шею — Артур Филип Дент всё равно не гей, уж будьте уверены.

— Мне кажется, ты всё-таки что-то такое испытываешь, разве нет? — шепчет Форд на ухо, и Артур сглатывает, а когда тот опускает руки и чуть оттягивает резинку пижамных штанов, Артур отчётливо чувствует, как по его телу бегут мурашки. — Вот теперь, да? — в то же мгновение отзывается Форд. — Давай, Артур, не отвлекайся, мне нужны точные данные.

— Да иди ты, — отвечает Артур, откидывая голову назад на стену. Руки Форда уже в его штанах, а сам Форд — абсолютно голый. В окно светит солнце, на улице поют птички, а они стоят в кухне у стены, и за их спинами висит милый пейзаж, нарисованный тётушкой Артура три года назад. И Форд, обхватывая член Артура, спрашивает:

— Ну а вот сейчас? Теперь ты всё ещё не гей?

— Теперь уже почти, — выдыхает Артур сквозь зубы и подаётся вперёд, затыкая рот этого грёбаного естествоиспытателя старинным и очень банальным способом — целуя и обхватывая его голову руками.

Когда Артур кончает, Форд просто вытаскивает руку из его штанов и испытующе смотрит.

— Ну как? — интересуется.

— Я… Э-э-э… Не знаю, что нужно говорить в таких случаях.

— Ну, ты мог бы рассказать мне, что чувствовал.

— Нет, Форд, прости, — Артур понимает, что краснеет, но ничего не может с собой сделать. — Не смей спрашивать.

— О, — Форд замечает, наконец, его смущение. — Ну-у... Знаешь, тогда вариант «Без паники» подойдёт тебе куда больше. А мне, извини уж, срочно нужно всё записать.

Форд одевается со скоростью света и, схватив блокнот и ручку, направляется к двери, записывая на ходу и непрестанно повторяя что-то про гомосексуализм, вуайеризм и эксгибиционизм.

Артур ошарашено смотрит на него, почёсывая затылок. А Форд вдруг оборачивается, застывает и задумчиво говорит:

— Знаешь, иногда я даже рад, что застрял здесь так надолго. Вы, местные, невероятно забавные существа! 

И он убегает, громко хлопнув дверью. Артур садится за стол и, схватив кружку с уже остывшим чаем, пытается забыть всё, что произошло этим утром. Почему-то ему кажется, что Форд Префект вряд ли придал значение инциденту. 

А ещё пытаясь понять, чем, собственно, Артур и его соседи так отличаются от жителей Гилфорда, раз Форд это постоянно подчёркивает. Но стоит ли говорить, что все его попытки разобраться в ситуации так ни к чему и не приводят...


End file.
